Coming Home
by justagirlwritingfanfics
Summary: Tobias is in Afghanistan, leaving his wife Tris and daughter Katie at home in Chicago. Tris decides to take Katie to the Rodeo to distract themselves from Tobias. Will he come back? And if he does, dead or alive?


**Hey everyone! so this is my newest fanfic! its a story about Tobias and tris' life if her was in the army. This is in memory of my grandfather, Colonel Wehrle, he was in the US Air force who died last year. this is dedicated to all the families that have had people in the army, military, navy, etc. this is for you. i hope you like it!**

"Katie, wake up!" I say, walking into my 9 year old daughter's room, "We're going to the Rodeo today, remember?" She sits up, groaning, and shoos me out of the room so she can get dressed. I sigh and walk into my bedroom. The only reason we're going to the Rodeo today is because I need something to distract Katie and I since Tobias has been in Afghanistan for the past 7 months. I put on a flowy (not a word, I know) paisley dress and a black cardigan, slipping on my black flats. I put my hair in a messy bun, walking into the kitchen. I make some coffee as I wait for Katie to get dressed. A few minutes later, she comes out in jeans, her 'cowgirl' boots and a blue shirt. I pour the coffee into a mug, and make the mistake of drinking it. It burns as it glides down my throat. I set the mug down, grab my car keys and Katie and I get into the car.

As I'm driving Katie asks the questions I've been dreading, "When's Daddy coming home?" I shake my head, "I don't know sweetie, hopefully soon." I reply, trying to drive at the same time.

We arrive at the Rodeo about 30 minutes later. I get out of the car with Katie and we head to the ticket booth. "2 tickets please. 1 adult, 1 child." The guy, James, nods and hands us the tickets, "That will be $12 please." I nod, pulling my wallet out of my purse and handing him the money. "What do you want to do first?" I ask Katie, grabbing her hand so she doesn't run off. "Can I get my face painted?" I smile, "Sure." After 15 minutes of searching, we finally find the face-painting booth. "Hi! Can I get my face painted as a tiger? I really love tigers, they're so soft and cud-" I cut her off, smiling at the lady and handing her the $6 fee.

Once Katie's face is painted, we go on the Ferris wheel, reaching the top. I smile, remembering when Tobias and I came here in high school 15 years ago. He was so scared when we reached the top, but I kissed him to distract him. "Mama, I'm scared." Katie says, gripping my arm tightly. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." I whisper in her ear as we move back down.

When we get home I see that the lights are on. I pull my gun out of my purse, I always have it since I'm a cop, and push Katie behind me. I look behind my back at her, "Stay back and don't move." I say to her and she nods. I take my keys out of my pocket unlocking the door, and aim my gun at an empty house. I enter the living room, looking for any signs of someone in the house. After searching all the rooms, I walk into the only room I haven't checked, the kitchen. I walk in and break down crying. Tobias. I place my gun on the counter and walk over to him, pressing my lips to his, winding my fingers through his hair. I pull away, and he whispers into my hair, "I've missed you so much. But I have to tell you something." I nod and he continues, "I got shot." He says, lifting his shirt up to reveal a bullet wound on his stomach. I put my hand over my mouth, tears falling down my cheeks like rain. "Tobias, why didn't you tell me?" I say, slightly angry. "I didn't want to worry you. I knew you were probably really worried anyways, I didn't want to worry you more." I nod, putting my arms around him; he puts his arms around me back, engulfing me in a bear hug. After a minute, I feel a little person squeeze themselves in between us. I smile, it's Katie. "Daddy I missed you." She says, her voice cracking. We stay that way for a while, just our little family. Perfect.

**Okay so this is probably just a one-shot, but if you want me to write more, i will. tell me what you think in the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE **


End file.
